The Movie For Real
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: what if everything that has happened is just a school project of the seniors and they are all simple high school students on earth but what inside the movie is beginning to happened in reality. All pairings but mostly VxH theme
1. Movie project over

**Authors note:**

Hey minna sama! It's been a while since I started making another fiction… and this time it's on Tenkuno Escaflowne a.k.a. the Vision of Escaflowne my very first favorite anime.

Okay, so let me give you guys a short summary of this story… my fiction I mean and not its original story okay…

So I made this story thinking what if everything that has happened is just a school project of the seniors and they are all simple high school students on earth. Cool right? Hehehe… so that's it… let's just wait and see how this story will turn out…

I hope you guys will love and enjoy them like form my previews fictions…

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing and In or Out I still love you), CCS (Reach for my heart), Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending), and Kaitou St. Tail / Sweet tale of Saint Tail (It's you) … and review them too…**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: Movie project over**

"Okay CUT!" Folken shouted and everyone stop acting as the camera man stop rolling the film "Great job every one. Now it's just the editing and applying some music and effects and done"

Everyone in the room cheer as if finally their work with their director is finally done and they can have their lives back to normal.

Hitomi untie the rope that is around her waist that is used to make her float and wipe her face.

"Here" a beautiful blond lady said offering a bottle of cold water

"Thanks" Hitomi look up and happily accepted her offer "Millerna"

"You know you're pretty good in acting, maybe you should stop and quite your track and field club and join us in drama and movie club" Millerna said watching her drink

"Thanks but I really love running and it's a good exercise for me too you know" she reasons

"Oh? And I thought you have a crush on my very handsome Allen too?" she said teasing her

"Millerna!" she blush which made Millerna laugh

"Geez, you're so noisy Hitomi, can't you keep it down?" Merle sarcastically said

"Shut up Merle" Hitomi fights back. Merle growl

"Hey don't call me that. My name is Merlinda Une Fanel…" she was interrupted by both Millerna and Hitomi who is mimicking her.

"…cousin of Folken Lacour de Fanel and Val Salanzar de Fanel…" the two older girl said which made Merle more annoy

"Quit it!" she bark

"Cool down Merle. We know you whole name it's just…" Hitomi look away from

"Just what?!" Merle asks. Hitomi look at Millerna for help

"Well what Hitomi means is that your name is too long to pronounce." Millerna said flipping her golden hair

"Huh? But your name Millerna is too long to pronounce too, right so how come…" Merle tries to reason out but Millerna hug her suddenly

"Well the answer to that is because my name fits perfectly just fine to me, hahahah" Millerna said and laugh hard until Allen calls her

"Hey ladies, its look like you are all having fun here" Allen said as he walks towards them

"Only Millerna" Merle said pouting while Hitomi just giggle on her side

"I see. Well Folken said it's okay to leave now. He said the editing will be done by Naria, Eria and him in your house" Allen informed smiling at Millerna

"Merl were leaving" Eria shouted while Eria is waving her hands. Folken is there besides them

"See even your sisters are calling you Merle" Hitomi tease and Merle stick her tongue out

"Whatever. See you tomorrow Hitomi, Allen and Millerna" and she run off.

Hitomi look at her friends leaving the room. Eria and Naria are twin sisters and their youngest sister is Merle they said their family is a distant relative of the Fanel and call themselves as their cousins.

Then her gaze fell to the sweet couple besides her, Allen Schezar and Millerna Sarah Aston. Yeah those are dating for years now and she heard that after they graduate they intend to marry. Well no one objects about it. Both of them came from a very rich family; Allen's mother and Millerna's father are very good friends. His father is a businessman over seas and Millerna's mother died in a disease when she was little. Her older sister Marlene used to take good care of her after their mother died but after three years she married a famous businessman and give birth to a son name Shin but unfortunately Marlene died after giving birth and Eris and her raised and took care of Shin but for some reason Shin looks like Allen when you compare them.

"Hitomi" Allen said "You alright, you have been spacing out for a while now"

"What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking of something. What was it again?" she said smiling at them

"We are leaving Hitomi and if you want we can give you a ride" Milelrna propose

"No that's alright. Today is you aniversary right I know you two have a date" Hitomi smirk

"Smart girl" Allen praised "very well we're leaving now bye Hitomi"

"Bye-bye Hitomi see you tomorrow" Millerna gave her final wave and the two of them left

"Bye-bye" Hitomi said then went back to her things and fix them

After a few more minutes she finish packing her things and scan the room if there are still people left in the room

"You done?" A jet black hair boy said

"Van?!" Hitomi said a bit startled

"Let's go home" he said picking her bag and starts woalking towrds the door

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hitomi run after him and close the light and lock the door.

**Hitomi's POV**

My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, 15 years old and a member of track and field team. We just finish making a movie entitled Tenkuno Escaflowne written by a famous manga artists. This is Folken's, Allen's and Millerna's combine project. They said it is their final requirements before they graduate.

As you can see the cast who played there are mostly their close friends and relatives and some teachers too like Sir Balgus, Sir Dryden fassa which by the way is trully engage with Eris, and Mr. mole.

Folken Lacour de Fanel is the director of this film while Allen and Millerna are the producers. He is very smart, handsome and a real gentle man. He is also very sweet and always treat me like his younger sister because he said it'll soon happen which I don't get what it means. Anyway, this young man who is walking besides me is Van Selanzar de fanel, Folken's younger brother. Compare to him, Van is the opposite of all his characteristics. He is very aggressive, stubborn and very energetic. He easily gets irritated and annoyed whenever Allen teases him about something they wont even tell me but I bet millerna knows what it is she just wont tell me either. Well Van is also very sweet when we are together but when somebody is around he tends to go quiet and cold.

**End of Hitomi's POV**

"Hey Hitomi" Van said turning his head to look at her

"Yeah?"

**To be continue…**

**Author's Note:**

So how was it? Hehehe… there's only one way to find out… please review!


	2. That Afternoon…

**Authors note:**

Hey you've reach the second chapter of this fictions, thank you for your time and effort in reading.

Special thanks to my very first reviewer!!! **Dollie x0**

**Honto ni… arigatou gozaimasu! Yey!! My first review… I hope other readers will see this fic too and review… **

I hope you guys will love and enjoy them like form my previews fictions…

**Try reading Gakuen Alice (The Locket thing and In or Out I still love you), CCS (Reach for my heart), Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending), and Kaitou St. Tail / Sweet tale of Saint Tail (It's you) … and review them too…**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: That Afternoon…**

In the Kanzaki residence, Hitomi is inside the tab having a bath after she arrive home

"Ugh… This is good" she sigh "By the way what did Van mean earlier?" then she began to recall what happened earlier

**Two hours ago Flash Back**

"Yeah?" Hitomi look at him

"Do you have something to do this weekend?" he ask still looking at her while walking

"Tomorrow? I don't know, nothing I guess." She said while placing her finger on her chin "Why"

"Ahm, you see… I…" Van is stammering his words, blushing.

"Huh? You're acting weird Van say something if you have something to say" Hitomi said getting confuse.

"Just forget about it" he said increasing his phase

Hitomi frown and run after him

"Do you have a problem that you need my help?" she ask again looking at him but she can't see his eyes because his hair is covering it

"…." Now this made Hitomi irritated

"VAN!" she calls grabbing his arm with a hint of anger in her voice this made Van nervous, surprise and stop walking

"Van you know you can tell me everything, you said we're best friends and best friends don't keep secret to each other " Van saw that there is worry and hint of sadness in her eyes and look away

Hearing nothing from her made her sigh and walks away form him. When Van realize that Hitomi let go of his hand he snap out and look at his best friend walking away from him

"H-hitomi wait" he called but didn't stop until Van pull her hand to face him

"Ouch, it hurts" Hitomi said wincing

"Ah- S-Sorry Hitomi I didn't mean to…" he was cut off to hear Hitomi laughing

"I got you!" she said while laughing. Van after realizing that she was just playing around made her smirk

"Oh yeah?" and he began to tickle her nonstop

"St-Stop it Van… Van…I'm ticklish there… Van" Hitomi tried to fight him but she had to admit, even though he is not as body built as his older brother, he is still strong.

"Nuh-Uh" he said while laughing too when he did, Hitomi found an opening and escape as she run away from him "Hey come back here" he demands

"Try it if you can, Prince" she teases and run away from him again after sticking her tongue out

"That's it you've done it!" and Van run after all.

Eventually, the two stop in front of the ice cream parlor

"I'm beat" Van admitted breathing heavily

"Van, you're running, you're running very fast now" Hitomi said breathing heavily too "Before you can't even barely keep up with me and now you almost caught me" Hitomi saw him flash her a smile making her smile herself

"Well, I practice everyday" he said and both of them laugh "So you want to have an ice cream before we go home" Van ask

"Sure and this time it's my treat" she said reaching for her wallet in her bag

"You're paying it? That's new. Normally you and Merle always makes me pay what you guys are eating" Van said taking her bag again after she took her wallet

"Well this time it's different. It's your reward for practicing so hard" she said and went inside the ice cream parlor

"You just don't know how hard I practice just to be able to reach you when ever you're running away from me" he said while looking up in the sky.

**end of flash back**

In the Fanel Manor, Loud phone rings echoed inside.

"Hello good evening, Fanel Manor hello" The Van answered

"Hello, Van? It's me Sora is Folken there?" A very feminine voice said

"Folken, no he is at Naria and Eria's place editing the final scenes for their project" Folken said taking the cordless phone to the kitchen

"Oh I see. So you're alone there?" she ask "You want me to send Hitomi to accompany you?" then giggles can be heard from the opposite connection making Van sweatdrop

"No need, I'm fine and I can take care myself. Thank you but you don't need to send someone especially Hitomi"

"I'm just teasing Van. Don't get angry. Anyway you're brother ask me to check things on you. He said make sure that you lock the door okay" Sora just go on " and about your dinner…"

"Sora I'm fine, I'm eating noodles right now because I don't feel like eating much. Tell my brother to just worry his own project. And our door has been lock the moment I arrived home so don't worry about me okay" Van assured putting hot water to his cup noodles. Sora laughs

"Alright, but it would be easy if you guys just get a made to take care of you guys or simply let me live in with you but your brother just don't like that idea" Sora pouted

"Hahaha, you know we don't like other people going in and out our house and in your case Sora, my brother just loves you so much that he don't want to push his luck in you" Van explains

"Hahah, I know, Folken is too gentleman that's why I love him." Sora said and he heard Van made a sound of approval. "Very well Van, I better go. The temple guardian is calling me"

"You mean your very strict grandmother who is always angry on every little thing I do in your house" Van said playfully

"Yes that's her and you're bad. Okay bye-bye now" she giggles

"Bye" and they both hang up

Van sighs…

"It must be nice to have a girlfriend"

**To be continue**

**Author's not:**

**And so how was it? Is it too short? But it's okay right? Right?**

**Thank you for those who read and review and also for those who just read…**

**Please continue supporting me minna sama!**

**-saphyre!**

**Please e-mail me in this address if you want to reach can add me in friendster and myspace at this can add me in at this Arigatou gozaimasu**


	3. Just playing…

**Authors note: **

**Wow it has been centuries since I updated another chapter. Well gommene minna sama… but I do have a good excuse for it first: I got my love problems occupying my studies which is not good… really not good but I survived my first semester… horaaay!!! 2****nd**** is that my computer got virus and was fix not later this month and I'm glad to say I have my laptop now so I can create my stories whenever and wherever I am… wooot!!! Third: school work… guys give the girl the break…. Being a student nurse is tough….but I know you understand me… I love you!!!!**

**Thanks for those who added me as favorite from my previous stories… I do hope with this fic I can suffice your expectations….**

**CHAPTER 3: Just playing…**

"Van… van…." The petite girl calls besides his bed

"hmn… it's weekend today can't I sleep till the afternoon?" Van replied turning his back on her

"Ahm… sure you can but I don't think she'll let you though" she said with concern in her voice.

Van then sits up and turned to look at her

"Who's she?" he ask

"Hitomi of course" Merle said walking towards the door "oh and good morning" then she left his to dress

After 30 minutes Van went out of his room, he is wearing a simple thin long sleeves shirt and plain khaki pants. When he went down he heard voices coming from the dinning room so he proceeds there. When he opened the door he saw Merle and Hitomi seating at the table waiting for him

Hitomi look up at him

"Good morning sleepy heard" Hitomi greeted with a smile

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Van ask taking his place in the table

"What? Didn't Sora told you?" Hitomi took Van's cup and pour some chocolate because he doesn't drink coffee like his brother

"Sora? She did call but she didn't say anything about you guys coming over" Van said while watching Hitomi pours her some chocolate

"Miss Sora texted us and said Folken asked us to take care of you today since she wont be able to go home just yet" Merle explained

"Huh? Isn't my brother staying with your sisters Merle?" Van look surprised

"Well yeah but earlier I think 5 am he left to Miss Sora's place… then when I woke up at 6 and saw her message" Merle narrated

"and Sora text Hitomi too and you two girls met on you way here" Van guess

"Correct" both Hitomi and Merle chorus while Van just sighs

"Well let's eat foods getting cold" and finally they ate their breakfast that Hitomi cooked

After having their breakfast Hitomi and Van studied their lessons in the study room to play the piano in the music room

"Hey Hitomi what is the psychosocial stage of an infant again?" Van ask while typing on his laptop

"Psychosocial? Trust vs. Mistrust" Hitomi answered then look up from her notes "Why are you asking?"

"Well I decided to report about infancy in our health class. I am having a hard time passing that subject you know" Van reasoned out

Hitomi look at him in disbelief

"You're almost good at everything who are you kidding"

"No I'm not… I told you I'm failing heath subject" Hitomi seeing that he is not joking place down her notes and walks towards him looking at him very close… as in so close 3 inches away from his place making him blush

Van swallowed hard and sweat drop as Hitomi just sigh

"You're telling the truth aren't you" Then Hitomi walks away from him leaving Van with good sign of relief "But still the rest you're perfect"

"Hitomi you know that's not true. In fact only you and Merle would only think of me that way" Van smiled down "And my brother too of course"

Hitomi just can't help herself and walk behind him and what she did next really surprised Van

"Oh Van… you know if you're failing health subject you could have said so then I could have help you" Hitomi hug her and buried her face on his left shoulder. Van chuckled

"And I could have health you with your math problems?" He can feel Hitomi smile on his skin

"Of course, that's what friends do right?" Now she is grinning then both of them laugh

"Hitomi" he called while Hitomi is still laughing "Have you given a thought of having a boy friend?"

Now this caught her off guard and look down on him. Silence fills the room as neither of them made a noise then suddenly Van

"Oh ahm… just forget about it… hehe" then Van immediately returned to his report

"Van… are you… thinking of somebody now? Like a girl you like" Hitomi ask. Van blush a little "A-Ha! So who is the lucky girl huh?"

"What? No one Hitomi" he lied

"oh yeah but your face is telling different" as she tackle him on the floor tickling him

"Cut it out, it's ticklish" Van said laughing on every word she utters

"Not until you tell me who is the girl"

But Van didn't answer and continued to refused it even if it ends up him on top of her but Merle suddenly opened the door in the study room

"Van, Hitomi!" and she saw the two's position on the floor. Hitomi is on top of Van who is trying to hold her hands away from him

"HITOMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY VAN!!" Merle then jump towards her and tried to push her away

"Wh…wha… Merle cut it out I'm just ma-" But she was cut of by Van who covered her mouth.

Hitomi look at him and saw Van shaking his head not to tell Merle about it and she understands why

"Just what Hitomi" Merle is beginning to be impatient

"Oh just… just playing… You know our school work is getting on our head and we need to cool off" Hitomi excused

"Master Van?" Merle look at him who just nod but Merle still don't believe and to change the topic, Van stood up

"So what's up?" Van asked pulling Hitomi up as well then Merle realized the real reason why she came

"I forgot, it's a big problem" merle blurt and the two teenagers look at each other.

**To be continue…**

**Authors note:**

**Wosh! Finally it's done… my third chapter… I'm a shame because I failed to do my responsibilities to you my friends to continuously update my fictions… and I'm sorry… But don't worry I'll continue making more and more interesting chapters and stories for you guys just like what I did from my previous stories…**

**The vision of escaflowne does not belong to me but this is my first favorite anime and I want to suffice your desires in this story as well…**

**Thanks…**

**Sparklingsaphyre**


	4. You’re leaving brother

**Authors Note:**

**Weee… my fourth chapter… hahaha… I'll upload two or three chapters at once to make up with you my friends… It's nice to have a semester break… sigh…**

**Thanks for your reviews and all… please do read my other stories… I'm sure you'll love them too….**

**Please read and review….**

**Chapter 4: You're leaving brother**

Hitomi and Van look at each other then to Merle

"Merle what do you mean?" Hitomi ask

"Folken sama… He is leaving" Merle said panicking

"Leaving?" Hitomi said in disbelief "but why"

"Brother" Van breathes and run off

"Hey Van… wait!" then both she and Merle run to follow him

Van run to the stairs towards his brother's room. When he reached the front door he stops and took a deep breath first before he knocks on the door. Hitomi saw a glimpse of him from the stairs

'Van' she thoughts as she heard Folken says come in and Van entered the room

"Hitomi?" Merle look at her

"Merle, let's just give them time okay" and Hitomi went down the stairs and Merle followed her without a word

Inside the room, Van saw his brother packing his things inside the bag. He saw his cabinet half full now. Van watched his brother fix his things and heard him sigh.

"I didn't hear you enter the house brother" Van started the conversation

"I didn't bother to disturb your studies with Hitomi chan" he reasoned out

"And you didn't even plan to tell me why you're leaving?" Folken turned around and look at him

"I have decided to" The older man replied. Van look away from his brother's eyes

"But why?" he whisper "how about Sora?"

"Sora's coming with me" Folken replied as he continued to pack his things

"What?! You're eloping with her and what about me? Your studies, brother you'll graduate in just a few weeks can't you wait till that day?" Van said trying to bring sense to his brother.

Folken zip his bag closed and carried it to his shoulder. Van look at him; he is dressed with dark green sweat shirt, with his black coat on top and plain khaki pants

Folken saw his younger brother's face, full of confusion, disbelief and hurt. Folken then walks towards his brother and hug him

"I'm not leaving because I am running away; I am leaving because finally I know this is the time to go." Folken explained "Don't worry about me; I know what I am doing. My school requirements are finished, Allen will take care the rest for me"

Van then pulls away from him

"Allen? Allen Schazar is also your accomplice?" Van asked in disbelief

"He is my best friend after all right"

"Yeah, you are both idiots" then both of them chuckles

"And Van don't worry I am leaving you in a great hand" Folken added

"Brother I can take care of myself now don't worry"

"That's what worries me, you're too aggressive and doesn't think a lot" Folken said walking towards the door "So where is Hitomi?"

'Hitomi' Van thought 'why is he looking for Hitomi

Folken and Van went down the stairs to look for the two girls. And it wasn't too long when they saw them in the living room watching TV.

"Hitomi chan" Folken then walks towards her

"Folken san" she greeted and stood up and when she saw him all dressed up with his bag she look confused "you're leaving?"

"Yes I am" he replied "Can I leave my brother to you?"

This took Hitomi by surprised especially when he hug her; Van's face fell

"Of course, but where are you going?" Hitomi asked

"Oh I'm just eloping with my girl friend" he plainly said

"I see" she smiled but after comprehending what he just said "ELOPING?" she shouted. Merle too was surprised

"Folken sama what's going on? Why? Did my sister knew about this?" Merle asked

"Yeah I called them on my way here" then he look at Hitomi "Hitomi I want you to stay here in the manor with Van"

Van, Hitomi and Merle's eyes grew as wide as saucers

"What are you planning brother!" Van retorted

"How can you decide just like that" Hitomi disagree as well

"How can a teenage boy and girl live together alone in one roof, they will look suspicious to everyone" Merle said and they all agree

Folken smile on how cute they all look right now when they heard somebody's car stop in the front door

"Oi Folken are you ready to go?" Allen call

"Well my driver has arrived" Folken said scratching the back of his head

"Folken san, you just can't leave like this" Hitomi said and everyone fell in silence

Then they heard their door bell rang

"I have to go, promise I'll write and contact you when we found a comfortable place to stay okay" and Folken said living them as he walk towards the main door and opened it. They saw Millerna giving him a hug and then he left

Folken placed his luggage in the Allen's four wheel drive car

"So you ready to go Mr. lucky guy" Allen said to his best friend

"Yeah, I can't thank you and Millerna enough for this" he said

"Don't mention it, just go and make Sora happy okay and you take care. Leave the rest here to me" Allen said

"Thank you and about the movie" Folken look more serious now

"That is something we have decided a long time ago. And we both agree to do this so we can tell them the truth someday" and Allen started to drive off and to the meeting place where they'll meet Sora

"Thank you" and Folken closed his eyes to rest

**To be continued…**

**Author's note"**

**So how was it? I hope you have liked it… it's been a while but I think I am having my momentum back now… please read and review…**

**For more info you can pm me in this account or add me in my account:**

**Myspace & Friendster: mail me at: you very much! Mwha**


	5. Revelation

**Authors note: **

**Wow! Chapter 5 is here… and it's time to start the beginning of the problem… hehehe… it's time to start the twist and add the sugar in my characters. **

**By the way thank you for those who are reading my stories and making a review on them.**

**Sigh… I still have to make my nursing care plan so this will be my last chapter for a while till tomorrow again after I finished my first batched of home work. Then at night I'll right again…**

**Please read and review… and I'll pray that you will be able to enjoy my story**

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

"Well that's it we're finally done" Millerna said smiling

"Thank you Millerna, I still can't believe that we are all living here in the same house with everyone" Hitomi said closing is bag and placing it under the bed

"I can't believe that Folken didn't told you that me, Allen and Shid are moving here to help you guys. Honestly if I just knew, I must have punch the light our of him" Millerna said turning his hands to fist

Hitomi decided to move in the Fanelia manor after Folken left, after all Millerna, Shid and Allen are staying there too so it's like they are staying in a really big dormitory

"But is Folken really eloping with Sora? I mean what would Sora's family do? Will they ambush us? Have a search to them? Oh no what if… what if" Hitomi is beginning to panic as she is beginning to imagine different kind of stuff that can happened to Folken and Sora; Millerna is sweat drops

"Ah….Ano… Hitomi chan I think you are exaggerating your thoughts now" Millerna said bring her back to earth " But true neither of us knew about this, cause it's so sudden and Allen won't say anything to me either"

The two girls continue to think and think that they didn't heard the knocking on the door

Knock! Knock

"But still I'll kill him when we get to see each other again!" Millerna said

Van enters the room and sweat drop when he saw Millerna's burning passion to kill his brother

"Ah…Ahm ladies dinner is ready" Van said

"Okay, thanks Van" Hitomi said "so who cooked our dinner?"

"Allen did and I can't believe he gave me a lecture on how to cook" Van sheepishly said making Hitomi smile

"Van you're already 15 you should be able to cook for yourself and not just have noodles" Millerna scolded and Hitomi laughs "What are you laughing you girl will have a future cooking lesson with me about cooking as well, I saw your cabinet full of instant noodles too" and Hitomi immediately shut up and blush and saw Van stick his tongue out which he did the same

"YOU TWO ARE YOU LISTENING!" Millerna shouted while the two teenagers run down laughing

"Millerna, lecture us next time dinner is getting cold and you don't wanna miss Allen's cooking do you" Hitomi said still laughing while running our of the room

"Hmmm, the aroma it's delicious" Van continue to tease more and followed Hitomi

"Those two" Millerna smile and left Hitomi's room as well

Hitomi turned to Van while they passed the corridor

"You like it?" Hitomi asked while smiling "Me and Millerna decorated it" Van look at her "my room I mean"

"Yeah" he agreed "Millerna is really good in art isn't she

"Un, demo she took Nuring course for college right?"

Van continued walking withought adding anymore comment

Hitomi saw that her friend is in deep thought for she knew what her room before is very important room for him because it holds many memories of him and his mother

"Are you alright? Maybe should have not used this room" Hitomi said 

Van look at her and smile

"No I really want you to use it" he said "I know mother would want that too"

"Arigatou" Hitomi smile; they are now in the stairs going down "I haven't had the time to say it but you and Folken are so nice to me. Since we were little you have always cared for me" She blush saying this

Since grade school Van is a transfer student in Hitomi's class. He always looks annoyed, quiet but cute. All her female classmates like him yet are scared of him because he looks snob.

One time they were paired in a quiz bee and Hitomi study with him in the library at the end of their class.

Van is smart. She knew that, he is also rich but he lacks friends and Hitomi knew she's the right person for this.

She became his friend, she always stayed by his side when he is sad, she share the same laughs when they are together and little by little he opened up to her and Folken was very grateful cause finally he was able to see his only brother smile again after their parents death.

"But we also owe you Hitomi and since you are leaving alone in your apartment now with your family went to the states why not let you just stay here. It'll lessen your financial problems, right" Van wink at her

"H-How did you?" Hitomi was surprised to know that he also knew about her problem

"Maybe you should opened a bit more to me Hitomi" Van stop his tracks "After all you're not just somebody else…" he said making Hitomi more happy 'to me' he ended in his thoughts. " Shall we go? Allen is waiting for us" and the two of them continued on their way to the dinning room

Meanwhile while Millerna is passing at the corridor she felt a cold breeze coming from one of the room on her left making her stop

"This is…" Millerna opened the door and scan for any weird things "I thought Allen have left his air condition on because I felt cold air coming from inside" then she walks towards his table and look at herself on her mirror

'It's been 3 days since we started to live here with Van and when Folken left with Sora. Still I can't understand as to why he did it and Allen is not telling anything to me either'

Millerna was stood up and accidentally knock Allen's folder. Papers scattered on her carpeted floor

'Oh my how clumsy of me' as she pick up the papers when something caught her eyes 'This is…'

Meanwhile on the dinning room

"Where's Millerna?" Allen asked placing the last dish on the table

"I though she was behind us when we went down" Van said

"I'll get her" Hitomi volunteered

"Thanks you Hitomi" and Hitomi went upstairs again

Inside Allen's room, Millerna continued to read the piece of paper he had found

_To my dearest Allen_

'This is, Marlene's hand writing? A letter to Allen?' and she continued to read more

_I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. It has been a while since we last saw each other and that night was still clear to my memory. The passion we have shared, the love we have grew was still fresh in my heart and I am happy to say to you that we have been granted a blessing, a blessing of a baby boy._

'A baby boy? Shid?' Millerna's heart is pounding but she still continued her reading

_But we are both still young, you still have your dream to become the greatest swordsman and I can't let myself to be the reason as to why you should not pursue it. _

_Allen I love you so much, so much that I asked Eris to keep this a secret to everyone including you. I left without a word to you and excused myself to study abroad so that you wouldn't see how our baby will grow within me._

_Please do not think ill of me or blame Eris for this, just think of this as my way of doing things. I promise to return and tell you everything when the time comes_

_I love you and I'm sorry_

_Marlene_

And with the last word Millerna's tears fell from her eyes

'Marlene… Big sister' she whisper and when she heard somebody's footstep she immediately placed it back inside the folder and so are the rest of the scattered paper. He saw another envelop but decided to leave it… for now

"Millerna are you here?" And Hitomi enter the room

"Hi Hitomi, I'm sorry I'll go down now" Millerna said turning around so Hitomi wouldn't see her face

"Millerna what are you doing in Allen's room and are you crying?" There is a hint of concern in her tone

"I'm alright. I just thought I want to see Allen's room for a while when some dust went to my eyes" she excused but Hitomi was not born yesterday but decided to drop it

"Okay, everyone is waiting for you let's go?" Hitomi said smiling on her

"Yeah" and Millerna closed the door taking a last glimpse on Allen's folder

In the dinning room

"Finally you're here what took you so long?" Allen greeted her as he help her sit down on her chair"

Millerna smile plainly at him and tried to act normal

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I can't wait to taste you cooking again" and Millerna took the rice and pour some on her plate

Van looked at Hitomi

"What happened?" he asked lowly while Hitomi just shook her head

Allen too felt something is wrong, but he wouldn't force her until she is ready. That's right he wouldn't force her like what he did previously in the past

Then a young adult female and a little boy appeared in the dinning room

"So we were able to made it for Diner" Eris said "Good evening everyone"

"WOW! Everything's looks delicious, who cooked it?" The little golden hair boy said

"Allen did, come Shid sit besides me" Hitomi said and Shid look up to the older man that looks like him and they bother smile.

Millerna saw it, on how soft and calm Allen look at the little boy and she just knew what she have read must be true. Millerna came back to her sense when she heard reply

"Okay"

Eris took her seat and saw Millerna

"Sister are you okay?" Eris ask with concern Millerna saw Allen turned to her again

"I'm fine sister, let's eat?" she replied as she dug her food to eat.

But Allen still looked at her and watched her eat before he dug his own food.

**To be continue!**

**Author's note:**

**Well… I'm not sure about this chapter… I know my characters are beginning to be out of their real personalities from the anime but remember the title, what if this is all just a movie and they are just acting okay…. ?? Well I'll repay you guys next time. ** **It's already 12:00 am and I'm sleepy already…**

**Please don't forget to write reviews uki… thanks!!! I love you all**

**-sparklingsaphyre**


End file.
